Masoquista
by Mony Black
Summary: Por que acepto el daño que te hicieron mis caricias. Por que aun sin querer darme cuenta sigo atada a las cadenas de mi egoismo. Siempre tuya Rennesme.
1. Mi corazon esta destrozado

**Summary: Por que acepto el daño que te hicieron mis caricias. Por que aun sin querer darme cuenta sigo atada a las cadenas de mi egoismo. Siempre tuya Rennesme.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephany Meyer yo solo los adapte para esta historia de mi propiedad. Por cierto no es nada post- amanecer es solo una historia que quise hacer con los personajes de Meyer.**

* * *

Capitulo 1- Mi corazon esta destrozado.

Un dolor tan fuerte me hizo encojerme en mi lugar hasta lograr ser un ovillo en el rincon del sillon de la sala.

Trage saliva para atragantar el quejido acumulado en mi boca pero resulto imposible por que este salio con mas fuerza que hizo salir todo el aire acumulado en mis pulmones.

Las lagrimas bañaban mi rostro contraido por el dolor de volverle a ver.

Mis manos empezaron a temblar cuando rompia el pequeño papel amarillento. Con cada trozo que cortaba era una herida mas a mi pobre corazon.

Tanto daño le he provocado para que la vida juegue asi con migo.

Mis manos golpeaban consecutivamente la fina piel del respaldo.

Por que tuvo que pasarme esto justamente cuando he regresado.

Pero lo que mas me duele es ser tan ciega como para no haberme dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos dos.

Ellos jugaron con migo durante tantos años

Imbecil fuiste una ciega.

En tus narices se burlan y se han burlado de ti y tu como tonta pensando dia a dia en el momento en que lo volvieras a ver.

Destrozaste tu vida y te alejaste de tu familia para esto.

Para que mi mejor amiga se quedara con el amor de tu vida.

Esa amiga que siempre me "aconsejaba" que el no era hombre para mi. Que las clases sociales no deben saltarse.

Genial era lo que faltaba. Trate de tranquilizarme un poco pero me era imposible hacerlo.

Mi mente aun no concebia la bofetada que he recibido en mi primer dia en Forks.

Despues de 4 años llego llena de esperanzas e ilusiones por recuperar al amor de mi vida despues de tenerlo que abandonar por la maldita presion social.

No podia estar mas en este lugar sentia que el oxigeno no circulaba por mis pulmones contraidos por el llanto.

Tome las llaves del automovil sin importarme a donde me dirigia.

Sin rumbo fijo ni destino asegurado.

Lo unico que queria era sacar todo este dolor que sentia en el pecho y deshacerme de el sin importarme las consecuencias de mis actos.

Y yo creyendo que habia superado esa etapa de rebeldia de adolecente puberta de ya tiempo atrás y verme aquí conduciendo a mas de 100km/hr en zona urbanizada.

Malditos policias inutiles de que sirve que les paguen con mis impuestos si dejan a esta loca sin conciencia manejar a su antojo sin que le interese si choca y destruye a una familia entera.

A quien le interesaria que yo muriera?

Quien extrañaria a este adefecion que solo sabe destruir a los seres que estan a su alrededor.

Mis padres peleando constantemente por mis estupidas rabietas y mis hermanos que por mi han perdido su vida social por tener que mudarse de un lado a otro con migo para que no vuelva a caer en mis vicios.

Y mis amigos o mejor dicho los ultimos 3 que me quedan aceptando mis grocerias y blasfemias cuando tratan de aconsejarme.

QUE ME DIGAN QUE VIDA ES ESTA?

Tome la calle principal para agarrar la carretera hacia Seatle.

Si alguien tenia que morir seria yo no algun inocente que si tuviera algun motivo para vivir.

El velocimetro marcaba los 180 y ni siquiera los sentia ni me interesaba yo solo disfrutaba la adrenalina que se mezclaba con el dolor conviertiendolo en furia retenida.

Mis lagrimas corrian a la misma velocidad por mis mejillas he de suponer que completamente enrojecidas por la sangre que ardia en mis venas.

Por esta rabia acumulada por años enteros de soportar la maldita jugarreta del destino.

Por que fui tan estupida al creer en los infantiles cuentos de hadas y soñar en que un apuesto principe en un corsel blanco vendria al rescate de este pozo lleno de mierda en el que estoy hundida de pies a cabeza.

Pare en una gasolinera en medio de la nada unos cuantos kilometros despues de Fork's .

-Que te doy querida- me pregunto una anciana cuando entre abri la puerta rechinante de la entrada.

Quise levantar mi cara y regalarle una sonrisa pero me fue imposible lo ultimo.

Puso cara de sorpresa al verme mas de cerca he de imaginar que mi aspecto es poco agradable.

Vi de reojo mi reflejo en el vidrio del mostrador y esa fue la prueba para comprobarlo.

Donde habia quedado mi rostro aniñado de porcelana que tanto me elogiaban con mis grandes ojos marrones cubiertos por una extensa capa de pestañas junto a mis mejillas y labios rosados por naturaleza.

En su lugar estaba una enrojecida e hinchada cara con unos labios palidos y partidos.

Siempre decian que mis ojos eran el espejo de mi alma y eso era lo unico que conservaba.

Mostraban un alma destrozada y sin vida remarcados por el poco maquillaje corrido e inflamados por tanta humedad esparcida de su interior.

Trage saliva al sentir lastima por mi aspecto demacrado.

-Te encuentras bien pequeña- las palabras de la anciana me sacaron de mi burbuja de autocompasion.

Odiaba que las demas personas me tuvieran lastima con la que yo me tenia bastaba y sobraba.

-Si- conteste secamente alejando mi mirada de la de ella- me da unos cigarros negros y una botella de whisky del que tenga- termine aun con la misma actitud distante y fria que me caracterizaba ultimamente.

La mujer no pasaba de los 70 años y aun conservaba su rostro hermoso aunque arrugado eso la hacia ver a un mas tierna…lo que es que la vida te trate bien pense en mi inteior.

Me aleje del mostrador y me dirigi al frigorifico a tomar lo indispensable.

Un bote grande de helado de vainilla con trozos de chocolate en lunetas y un refresco de cola.

Fui a que me cobraran los articulos y la mujer aun tenia esa mirada llena de nostalgia y preocupacion.

Preferi tomarle interes a la maquina registradora y al pitido al pasar el codigo de barras de los productos.

Saque un billete de la bolsa trasera de mi vaquero, lo puse ahí y sali corriendo con mis cosas sin siquiera dar las gracias.

Escuche gritar a la mujer que me sobraba solo le conteste con un grito desde la puerta de mi auto.

"Quedeselo".

Arranque nuevamente mi carro al mismo tiempo que prendia un cigarrillo desesperada.

Succione el humo mentolado de mi adiccion adoptada desde que lo conoci.

Y pensar que todo fue para llamar su atencion y hacerlo enfadar un poco. Sin esperar a que la nicotina se hiciera indispensable en mi vida que se hiciera tan vital como el hecho de respirar.

"Una señorita de sociedad no debe de inhalar ese veneno mi querida Rennesme".

Eran sus malditas palabras cada vez que me pillaba fumando o ya bien sea que mi aliento o mi ropa apestara a tabaco.

-Vete al diablo maldito desgraciado- grite lo mas fuerte que pude contra el ruido del maldito radio.

En que momento lo habia puesto.

Era una de esas estaciones romanticas la que estaba sintonizada y empezo a sonar esa cancion que tanto me atomertaba.

Ha sido una noche fría, fría, fría esta noche

Y no puedo sacarte de mi mente

Dios sabe que lo he intentado

Yo he tirado toda la mejor parte de mi vida

Cuando te corté, me corté a mi mismo con el mismo maldito cuchillo

Escondo mis lágrimas en la lluvia copiosa, tuve mi parte de herida y dolor

No digas mi nombre, aléjate porque es todo en vano.

"Te extrañe mi Rennesme"

No digas mi nombre imbecil otra vez no vez que me desgarras el alma…cuanto te odio. Por que tuviste que arruinarme asi nuevamente.

Por que me desgarras el corazon desde el primer momento en que te vuelvo a ver.

Tanto daño te hice para que me sepultes ante la sociedad de esa manera tan cruel y tan baja aun para ti.

Mi corazón aún se está rompiendo, ahora es inútil que intentemos

Hey, yo lloré, si mentí, casi muero en el infierno

No tengo una razón, simplemente dejemos las cartas y digamos adiós

Está todo bien, solo dos corazones rompiéndose esta noche.

En nuestro caso solo seria un solo corazon el que se destroza al verte con ella…el mio.

Con ella con esa maldita arpia que me robo al amor de mi vida…TE ODIO JANE…como deseo tu muerte en estos momentos.

Ha sido un largo, largo, largo, largo tiempo

Desde que tuve tu amor aquí en mis manos

No lo entendimos, no podíamos entenderlo

Pero nada es hermoso en el amor y en el odio

Tu lo derribaste todo y te fuiste, antes es muy tarde

Hemos bailado toda la noche mientras tocaba la música,

Las sábanas se enredaron con el lío que hicimos

Allí en las manchas, quedamos

No hay nadie a quien culpar.

Me fui por ti para no hacerte mas daño por que sabia que si seguiamos juntos mis caricias te iban a destrozar y volvia para recuperarte y valla sorpresa me he encontrado.

Todas las noches en que me juraste amor eterno tantas veces despues de hacerme el amor lo jurabas…todo eran mentiras.

Mi corazón aún se está rompiendo, ahora es inútil que intentemos

Hey, yo lloré, si mentí, casi muero en el infierno

No tengo una razón, simplemente dejemos las cartas y digamos adiós

Está todo bien, solo dos corazones rompiéndose esta noche.

Pero es hora de decirte adios en esta perra noche helada y congelandome aun mas en la carretera al tratar de olvidarte.

Vamos, sigue con tu vida, yo seguiré con la mía

Los corazones rotos no pueden llamar a la policía, si, es un crimen perfecto

Girando la noche me mantiene anhelando

Me estoy quemando vivo

Estoy pagando el precio nuevamente

Pero veré nuevamente la luz

Mi corazón aún se está rompiendo, ahora es inútil que intentemos

Hey, yo lloré, si mentí, casi muero en el infierno

No tengo una razón, simplemente dejemos las cartas y digamos adiós

Está todo bien, solo dos corazones rompiéndose esta noche.

Cante hasta desgarrarme la garganta mientras pisaba aun mas el puto acelerador.

Queria sentia mas la adrenalina queria que esta me diera el valor para enfrentarme a ellos.

Queria sacarte de mi corazon masoquista al quere volverte a ver …que afan de flagelarse el mismo.

Mis cuerdas vocales sufrian gravemente mi rabieta y aun asi me gustaba sentir el dolor que yo misma me estaba provocando.

El dolor que sentia oprimido en mi pecho era el signo de que si ame a alguien alguna vez y es algo que no voy a volver a permitir.

Hoy te digo adios mi amado infierno en el paraiso.

Hoy se acabo toda esta mierda que se llama amor para mi.

Este es el monstruo que tu mismo has contruido con tanto afan de ser un despreciable y desalmado.

Hoy se pulverizo lo ultimo de mi ya destrozado corazon y fue arrojado al desierto para nunca ser encontrado.

ADIOS PARA SIEMPRE…DEMETRI.

* * *

**Este es el primer cap de la historia el que sigue tambien sera asi algo como el prologo...espero me dejen Review. Y por cierto la cancion es la traduccion de HEarth Breakin even- Bon jovi amo a este hombre...**


	2. Ten cuidado con el corazon

**:Summary: Por que acepto el daño que te hicieron mis caricias. Por que aun sin querer darme cuenta sigo atada a las cadenas de mi egoismo. Siempre tuya Rennesme.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephany Meyer yo solo los adapte para esta historia de mi propiedad.**

**Clasificacion: TEEN**

* * *

**Capitulo 2- Ten cuidado con el corazon.**

"DESVIACION A 500 METROS"

El letrero a un costado de la carretera me indicaba la dirección que había decidido mi inconciente.

El lugar de antaño que se había convertido en mi refugio y confidente de lagrimas derramadas por la traición y secretos guardados al viento.

El viejo mirador a las afueras de Seattle.

El mismo lugar en el que había perdido mi inocencia traicioneramente.

Por mas que trataba de bloquear los recuerdos me atravesaban como una ráfaga de ametralladoras a su máxima potencia disparando sin piedad a su inocente e indefensa victima.

_"EL MIRADOR" "AMOR"_

_"SUPLICA" CHANTAJE"_

_"AMOR" "TRAICION" "PROMESAS"_

Las malditas frases que Demetri había utilizado para que me entregara a el esa noche nublada en este mismo lugar.

_"Prometo amarte por toda la eternidad" "Nuestro lugar especial"_

_"Acaso no me quieres" "Te amo" "Solo tu y yo por siempre"_

_"No confías en mi" "Jamás te haría daño" "Por favor amor no me hagas esto"_

_"Basta me di cuenta que no me amas" "Con quien me engañas"_

El oxigeno no estaba llegando a mis pulmones empecé a sentir un aire helado recorrer mi cuerpo y mis manos eran un trapo mojado y resbaloso en el volante.

UNO, DOS, TRES, CUATRO, CINCO, INHALA, SEIS, SIETE, OCHO, NUEVE, DIEZ, EXHALA.

La resequedad de mi boca pedía a gritos un poco de liquido que no fuera la escasa y amarga saliva que se atragantaba en mi garganta mientras intentaba hacer los ejercicios de respiración en vano.

Mi estomago se retorcía por el asco y la acidez que se acumulaba en mi boca. Pare el auto y baje como rayo no podía retener mas ese asco amaro que quemaba la boca de mi estomago.

Sin pensarlo el liquido amarillento salio espumoso de mi interior en una explosión dolorosa.

Malditos ácidos gástricos hasta ellos salían de mi atormentándome.

Al terminar el repugnante vomito causado por la rabia y el coraje complementado por la falta de alimento y la adrenalina excesiva que me había provocado me tire en la hierba seca.

Prendí otro cigarrillo para tratar de tranquilizarme en vano.

Pasaron los minutos y yo seguía tirada en los matorrales respirando entrecortadamente tratando de apaciguar el mar sabor de boca por la repentina traición de mi estomago.

-Desgraciado- volvía gritar pero la voz me salio ronca por todo el esfuerzo antes hecho.

Arranque gran parte del pasto seco estrujándolo con tal fuerza que apostaría mi capital monetario a que estarían blanco por la presión entre ellos y mi pala formadas en puño.

El cigarrillo parecía consumirse por si solo pero en Realia cada vez que le succionaba gran parte del humo viajaba a mis adormecidos pulmones.

Con la poca fuerza que un le quedaba a mi débil cuerpo me pare un sollozando tratando de limpiar el polvo de mi trasero y los residuos de mis manos palmeándolas.

Me dirigí al carro tambaleando para sacar mis cosas e irme caminando los pocos metros que aun quedaban cuesta arriba.

Deje las llaves pegadas y los vidrios abiertos tal vez alguien se apiadara de mi y me diera el empujoncito para morirme de una vez en el lugar de mis secretos.

Camine por la puesta del sol lentamente hacia el sendero.

Subiendo algunos metros esquivando las piedras que entorpecían mi caminar. El viento soplaba fuertemente contra mi rostro algo que me hizo relajarme al sentir esa libertad arrebatada.

Me senté en la tierra y saque el vote de helado. Daba gracias a mi vieja costumbre de llevar siempre una cuchara en mi bolsa por que sino estuviera comiendo con los dedos. Algo no muy higiénico que digamos.

Empecé a saborear el helado mordisqueando los trozos de lunetas que se iban derritiendo en mi boca.

Sin darme cuenta los sollozos se fueron apaciguando al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas dejaban de resbalarse por mis mejillas. Lo único vigente era ese vacío en la boca del estomago he de imaginar que los nervios me empezaban a carcomer lentamente.

Y ahora que había decidido olvidar a Demetri y que fuera feliz con la arpa de Jane que mas seguía.

Era mas que obvio que mi corazón jamás se repondria de este trágico suceso. Ni mucho menos tendría la fuerza de volver a amar como antes, ahora estaba roto y jamás volvería a servir correctamente. De eso esta 100% segura.

¿Podría sentir amor por otro hombre que no fuera Demetri?

Eso no lo sabia con exactitud al igual que no sabia como iba a reaccionar cuando los volviera a ver…con su hijo.

Maldita sea como ella pudo regalarle en solo unos meses lo que yo por tanto tiempo añore volver a darle.

Un hermoso hijo de Demetri con sus hermosos ojos grises y su pequeña boca seductora era lo que siempre había soñado.

UN HIJO…de el y Mio.

Uno que si estuviera vivo y que lo halla disfrutado en mi vientre. Ver como crecía mi bajo abdomen con cada mes de su gestación. Sentir la emoción de saber su sexo.

Diablos juro que me hubiera cuidado.

Hubiera tomado reposo absoluto y es mas tragaría ese montón de pastillas que te dan en la clínica…todo lo hubiera hecho por ese bebe.

El bebe que por culpa de mi inmadurez y el maltrato de Demetri perdí…

¿Se puede llegar a odiar tanto a un hombre y al mismo tiempo no saber vivir sin el?

Como maldigo ese dia que todo valió madre.

El dia que tuvieron que hacerme un aborto necesario para salvar mi vida.

Y para que putas me servia la vida si me estaban sacando a un indefenso ser que sin yo saberlo crecía en mi interior.

Sin darme la oportunidad de decidir si era lo que yo quería.

"Hija el ya no esta vivo por favor trata de ayudarte".

Fue lo que me dijo mi padre antes de entrar gritando al quirófano mientras golpeaba a todo el que tratara siquiera de acercarse o tocarme.

Aun tenia la cruel esperanza de salvarlo sin importarme mi vida.

Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar esas desagradables imágenes de mi cabeza.

Hacia tiempo había me había resignado a mi maldito pasado con la ayuda psicológica. Pero ahora que estaba todo tan vigente nuevamente me era casi imposible bloquear los recuerdos y volverlos a revivir.

-Reneesme- escuche una voz nombrarme haciendo que soltara un brinco y gritara de sorpresa.

Me estaba volviendo loca o el delirio de persecución había regresado.

Ya había empezado a oscurecer aunque una hermosa luna llena iluminaba tenuemente el lugar.

Y por fin pude distinguir la silueta gigante de un hombre aun que por la distancia no podía distinguir sus morenas facciones lo reconocía.

Jacob Black el mejor amigo de mis tíos Jasper y Emmet desde que tengo memoria.

¿qué diablos hace aquí?

De seguro lo mandaron a buscarme. Por que tenemos que ser lo único que saben de este lugar.

Lo apreciaba mucho pero en este momento no estaba como para socializar con un hombre sin querer por lo menos maldecirlo.

La inmensa figura se fue acercando lentamente a mi aun dudoso si en realidad era yo.

Que acaso conoce a alguien mas que venga a desahogarse a este solitario lugar con el pelo esponjado como french poodle después de un dia en la estética canina en medio de la oscuridad con un vaso gigante de nieve en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra y sobre todo tan clavada en sus pensamientos que suelta un grito chirriante por la sorpresa.

Ah hombres. Serán o se hacen.

-Si soy yo Jacob que rayos haces aquí? Si te mandaron los sobre protectores de mis tíos puedes darte media vuelta que no necesito del consuelo agobiante de mi familia en estos momentos- chille irritada cuando lo tenia enfrente sin siquiera respirar al hablar.

Me di media vuelta y seguí devorando mi helado ignorando su presencia.

-OH valla Jacob un gusto volver a verte después de tanto tiempo…como haz estado? Que bien yo aquí como siempre martirizándome por un idiota mientras mis lagrimas sirven para regar la naturaleza de este bello lugar- sus palabras me dejaron paralizada y no pude evitar a verlo sorprendida.

Como podía ser tan sarcástico en estos momentos, estaba de acuerdo que no fui muy amable que digamos pero que afán de echarle mas sal a la herida.

No pude evitar reírme de su manera de hacerse el ofendido mientras hacia muecas realmente exageradas.

Verlo de esa manera me hizo recordar a la tía Alice cuando el abuelito Phil le recogía alguna de sus tarjetas de crédito por sobregirarla.

-Creo que debes de evitar convivir tan seguido con Alice te estas volviendo dramático- le dije cuando la risa empezó a detergerse y poder articular una palabra correcta.

Palme la tierra a mi costado invitándolo a sentarse a mi lado.

-Si lo se pero tu debes de dejar de convivir con Rosalie te estas volviendo amargada-contesto tomando asiento a mi lado mientras me arrebataba mi helado- aun que en realidad dime que haría sin los sabios consejos de Alice.

-Yo Jacob Black el gran empresario automotriz socio de tus adorados tíos vestido sin combinar mis calzoncillos con los calcetines y sin saber donde hacerme una buena manicura como esta- finalizo su discurso moviendo los dedos de su mano derecha observando aterrado sus dedos.

No pudimos evitar soltar otra carcajada por lo maniaca que puede llegar a ser mi tía cuando se lo proponía.

-Te obligo a hacerte la manicura- solté entre risotadas tomando su mano para cerciorarme.

-En realidad no, logre escabullirme pero falto poco. Tu tío Jasper fue su conejillo de indias creo que le hizo luces en el pelo o algo así- contesto victorioso por haber escapado de las garras del monstruo fashionista.

-Pobre Jasper- suspire fingiendo lastima por mi tío.

Tan machista que era antes de enamorarse de la tía Alice.

-Ey n te compadezcas de el se llevo un gran premio en el baño del departamento- grito horrorizado o asqueado una de dos.

-Oye que asco resérvate esos comentarios Jacob aun quiero conservar una imagen limpia al volverlos a ver-chille horrorizada al imaginármelos haciendo esas cosas y le daba con el puño en su hombro.

-Lo siento mi niña pero yo quisiera conservar la recatacion pero después de convivir seis meses y sus noches de pasión desbordarte en un departamento lleno de sementales con pareja en etapa de primavera es difícil conservarla- me dijo negando con la cabeza y metiéndose una gran bocada de nieve.

-trata de entra a tu departamento con los ojos cerrados esquivando lencería femenina y aguantando las ganas de orinar con tal de no presenciar una escena pornográfica otra vez que te tenga que mandar al psicólogo- termino de decir aun devorando mi helado.

-Wacala Jacob cállate por el amor a dios- grite alterada tapando mis oídos para no escuchar mas esas asquerosidades.

No pudimos evitar volver a reírnos como locos.

Pasamos un buen rato entre risa y peleas por el bote de helado mezclado con la soda…nuestra bebida favorita.

El silencio era tan cómodo que me sentía en paz algo que no había experimentado desde hace tiempo.

El sonido de los grillos y algunas luciérnagas pasajeras hacían un buen complemento con las luces de la ciudad hacían un paisaje inolvidable con la luz de la luna.

Estar con el me hizo mucho bien hasta logre olvidarme de mis instintos suicidas

-Jacob- fui yo la que rompió el silencio para que me contestara la pregunta que le hice al principio.

-Mmm...- murmuro bajito para voltear a verme.

-A que venirte aquí?- el dudo un poco antes de contestarme.

-No lo se algo me decía que tenia que estar aquí- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-ah- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-El destino se empeña en juntarnos en este lugar mi niña- finalizo volviendo su vista en el espectáculo que tenias frente a nosotros.

-Como te sientes?- me pregunto con una voz tan seria que me causo escalofríos.

Trague saliva y pensé como contestarle sin romper en llanto como una bebe.

-No lo se viva tal vez- conteste en un susurro bajando la mirada y mordiendo mi labio-no lo entenderías Jacob es difícil de explicar.

-OH claro se lo dice al hombre que le destrozaron el corazón dos veces, te recuerdo que no fui yo al que cambiaron por una amiga o por el padrino de mi boda obvio que no te entendería- contesto burlándose lo cual me hizo enfadar.

-Diablos Jacob puedes dejar de ser tan sarcástico en estos momentos- le grite mientras soltaba su mano, había olvidado soltarla desde la broma con la manicura.

-Y tu tan infantil- me restregó las palabras mofándose otra vez.

-Imbecil

-Malcriada

Esta vez nadie continuo con la pelea solo nos miramos con odio directo a los ojos. Hasta que sus orbes marrones oscuras me hipnotizaron y fui aligerando mi expresión endurecida. Tenia un brillo extraño y tan llamativo que no podía mover mi vista.

Su moreno rostro era hermoso. ¿Jacob era hermoso?

Sus labios me llamaban a provarlos adictivamente.

El también había sufrido igual o mas que yo.

El también tenia el corazón roto y lo había superado dos veces.

Cuando Sarah su novia desde el colegio le confeso estar enamorada de Leah la media hermana del tío Emmet.

Algo que fue muy escandaloso y frustrante tanto para Jacob como para Leah que no tenia idea de la extraña atracción de Sarah hacia ella.

Y la segunda cuando Kim su prometida y futura esposa lo dejo plantado en el altar por fugarse con el padrino que Jacob quería como un hermano…lo dejo por Jared.

El lo supero y acepto sin mas remedio. El era mi salvavidas…Jacob era mi salvador.

-Como lo superaste?- la pregunta salio de mi boca sin pensarlo rompiendo el maravilloso momento en el que sus manos se entrelazaban a las mías y se acercaba a mi rostro, me arrepentí pero que mas daba lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había vuelta atrás.

-Que?- me contesto con el ceño fruncido negando con la cabeza.

-Como superaste que te rompieran el corazón?... ¿cómo superaste que te traicionaran?... ¿cómo lograste perdonarlos?- escupí las preguntas como si mi vida dependiera de ello, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora.

-Solo lo hice, fue por instinto solo me deje llevar por el destino que me toco vivir- contesto seguro haciendo mas penetrante su mirada.

-Que me aconsejas?.

-No lo se pequeña solo ten cuidado con el corazón- me contesto nervioso acercándose lentamente a mi rostro.

Y me beso…nunca he sentido algo como esto al sentir su dulces y suaves labios sobre los mios moviéndose en sincronía.

Un beso corto pero lleno de desesperacion y ternura combinada.

Nos separamos juntando nuestras frentes con nuestras manos aun entrelazadas como si la nuestra existencia dependiera de ello.

¿Como era posible que de un momento a otro mi corazón allá resucitado de las cenizas como el ave fénix?

¿cómo era posible que me halla vuelto a enamorar y olvidara los fríos besos de Demetri?

¿por qué sus besos me quemaban por dentro?

¿Jacob seria mi angel salvador o mi nuevo destructor?

El aire se volvió casi irrespirable.

-Esto no esta bien –hable después de recuperar el aliento que su beso me robo.

-Necesitamos tiempo- termino la frase que me falto… ¿tan sincronizados estábamos?.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme a un hombre destrozado frente a mi con lagrimas en los ojos al igual que yo.

Quería consolarlo pero mi cuerpo parecía ser forjado con hierro sin la posibilidad de tocarlo.

-Nos vamos- dijo separándose aun con mi mano entrelazada a la de el, no sabia que decir solo logre asentir y camine a su lado en la oscuridad del lugar.

De un segundo a otro yo estaba en el asiento de mi auto viajando en mis fantasías eróticas con un hombre como Jacob.

Trate de encender el auto y lo logre después de varios intentos…

-Espera- se me fue la respiración al oírlo gritar.

Los nervios me embargaban al sentir como se acercaba al auto.

-Si- mi voz salio peor que un susurro cuando lo tuve a un lado de mi respirando agitadamente por correr antes de alejarme.

-Me puedo ir contigo mi moto no enciende mañana vendré por ella- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y me regalaba una enorme sonrisa que hizo que un millón de mariposas se alocaran en mi estomago.

El viaje a Fork fue invadido por un silencio sepulcral en el que yo mantenía mi mente y vista fijas en la carretera y el cambiaba de estaciones cada segundo en la radio.

Empezó a sonar una canción que llamo mi atención y no pude evitar voltear a ver a Jacob que igual me estaba mirando y me adentre en su mirada cautivadora rozando mi mano con la suya para tocarlo.

Me deje llevar por el momento escuchando la letra de la canción y el sentimiento con que la cantaba la artista.

**_"TEN CUIDADO CON EL CORAZON_**

**_AQUI ABAJO EN ESTE MUNDO MATERIAL_**

**_TE DEFIENDES O TE VAN A DESTROZAR_**

**_POR NADA"_**

-Rennesme cuida…- fue todo lo que escuche decirle aparte del estruendo del romper del parabrisas y mi frente golpear con el volante…la oscuridad me invadió.

* * *

**_La cancion es de Alejandra Guzman y se llama Ten cuidado con el corazon...le puse igual al capitulo por que en esta historia me estoy basando mucho en varias canciones que me dejaron marcadas de por vida...espero que les guste y me dejen un review. Lo se un poco tragica y dramatica pero he que les puedo decir asi es mi forma de escribir...ju no creo en los cuentos de hadas._**


	3. Mirame estoy aqui

**:Summary: Por que acepto el daño que te hicieron mis caricias. Por que aun sin querer darme cuenta sigo atada a las cadenas de mi egoismo. Siempre tuya Rennesme.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephany Meyer yo solo los adapte para esta historia de mi propiedad.**

**Clasificacion: TEEN**

* * *

**Capitulo 3- Mírame estoy aquí…**

De pronto abrí los ojos para encontrarme en un cuarto blanco iluminado por la luz del sol. Tan blanco y tan frío. Un hospital debía de ser.

Todo era borroso y mis ojos aun no se acostumbran al escenario.

Pestañee repetidas veces enfocando mi vista en un bulto que estaba a mi costado. Me sentía adormecida y mis ojos trataban de cerrarse nuevamente.

Logre distinguir el bulto. Bella Swann…

A mi lado estaba mi madre recostando la mitad de su cuerpo en la blanca cama en la que me encontraba.

Pude distinguir que estaba dormida y eso me causo ternura. Su movimiento al respirar la delataba.

Que culpa tenia ella que su angel se convirtiera en su destructor. Cuanto daño le he causado por mis tontas actuaciones. Ni pidiendo de rodillas el perdón aliviaría el pesar que me mataba por dentro.

Y de pronto todo exploto en mi cerebro.

Flash back

Rennesme cuida…- fue todo lo que escuche decirle aparte del estruendo del romper del parabrisas y mi frente golpear con el volante…la oscuridad me invadió.

Fin flash back

Jacob

¿Dónde estaba el?

¿Que nos había pasado?

Mi cuerpo se agito y cuando quise pararme de la cama un sonido empezó a sonar de una maquina a mi costado.

Estaba alterada. Necesitaba verlo me urgía tenerlo a mi lado. Lo necesitaba mas que a mi vida.

Gire mi cuerpo pero unas manos que ya conocía me lo impidieron.

-Cálmate mi amor…Hz ya paso- me susurraba mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo tibio. Cuanto anhelaba estar de esta manera pero en este momento mi prioridad era otra aparte de sanar las viejas heridas que he causado.

Me deje llevar entre sus brazos tratando en vano de calmarme un poco. Tenia que preguntarle por el…

-Jacob- logre murmurarle tan bajo que mi voz era un simple susurro. Su cuerpo se estremeció entre mis brazos. Y aun que no veía su rostro algo me decía que algo no estaba bien.

-Todo estará bien mi niña- me contesto al oído mientras se alejaba de mi y con sus palmas hundía mi rostro entre ellas. Esa era la confirmación que necesitaba para darme cuenta que algo le había pasado a mi Jacob.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados y unas bolsas moradas inundaban su pálido rostro. ¿Cuántas noches en vela le han causando tal estado demacrado?.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en este lugar?

Me volví a estremecer y sin pensarlo trate de pararme de una vez por todas.

Tenia que encontrarlo y ver con mis propios ojos que estaba bien.

Un dolor que se sintió hasta la ultima célula de mi débil cuerpo me hizo soltar un quejido agudo que se escucho por todo el cuarto.

Mis piernas… no las sentía.

Mi corazón se agito y nuevamente la desesperacion se hizo presente. Lleve mis manos a mis costados para tratar de acomodarme un poco.

Voltea a ver a mi madre que ya estaba hecha un mar de llanto y con su mano en el pecho tratando que un grito no saliera por su boca.

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta y no pude contener mi llanto.

-¿Qué me paso?- le grite lo mas fuerte que mis pulmones me permitieron.

Golpe con mis manos mis piernas adormecidas que no sentían dolor alguno ni se contraían por los fuertes golpes que le daba.

La maquina empezó a sonar pero esta vez con mas fuerza. Mi corazón se estaba agitando de mas y me revolvía en la cama de un lado a otro gritando con desesperacion.

No

No

No

Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi. Que he hecho para merecer tanto dolor. Yo estaba invalida…

De un momento a otro varias enfermeras entraron al cuarto sosteniéndome cada una por cada lado y mi mama solo era espectadora del acontecimiento de mi desgracia.

Tenia una rabia incontenible que hacia hervir mi cuerpo por entero.

Por que Dios dímelo por que me haces esto…no te conformas con todo lo que me has hecho.

Le recriminaba interiormente al ser omnipotente que era el creador de esta porquería de vida.

Me dolía todo. Me ardía hasta el alma.

Pero ni siquiera tanta adrenalina que estaba soltando hacían que mis piernas se movieran ni un solo milímetro.

Un pinchazo en mi brazo derecho me fue introducido para después volver a mi la oscuridad absoluta de la que fui presente con anterioridad.

El rostro de Jacob fue lo ultimo que apareció frente a mi mitigando el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Jacob … mi Jacob.

.

.

.

-¿Como esta?

-Mal Edward no se que hacer me siento tan culpable.- esa era la voz de mi mama.

Solo podía escuchar la conversación de mis padres pero algo me impedía poder abrir mis ojos. Me sentía paralizada de pies a cabeza y mi mente estaba girando demasiado rápido para ser normal.

-Mírame Bella…tu no eres la culpable de esto entendiste- la dulce voz de mi padre le brindo a mi madre era acogedora y demasiado tierna aun viniendo de su parte.

No podía hacer nada mas que escuchar los susurros que atacaban a su máxima potencia mis oídos.

Me sentía desfallecer…aun que el dolor en mi cuerpo había cesado el dolor en mi alma era mil veces peor. Este me quitaba el sentido de cualquier cosa a mi alrededor.

-¿Cómo esta EL?- de quien estaban hablando.

Y una luz de esperanza ilumino mi corazón. Hablaban de mi Jacob o eso era lo que me quería imaginar. Era tanta mi urgencia por saber algo de el que cualquier mínimo detalle me hacia volver a la vida inmediatamente.

-Mal…

Fue todo pues volví a caer en un sueño profundo…

.

.

.

Hacia una hora que había despertado de mi largo letargo y aun estaba en shock por lo que mi familia me había contado. Era todo confuso y mi cerebro aun no lo podía codificar.

Esto era demasiado para mi…mucho mas de lo que podía soportar.

Me relataron todo lo que sucedió en el accidente.

El culpable había sido ese camionero que por culpa de su estado alcoholizado mezclado con algunas drogas para mantenerlo alerta habían hecho que olvidara poner las luces en la carretera y por eso mismo habíamos impactado contra el. Dejándonos a nosotros entre las llantas. Aplastando con una de sus cajas la mitad del auto…la parte frontal.

Habían dicho que era un milagro que estuviéramos vivos...

Yo había sufrido seria lesiones en todo el cuerpo pero el golpe que había recibido en la cabeza me hizo entrar en coma. había estado así durante casi una semana. Sin dar señales de mejoría. Los doctores habían sugerido que lo mejor seria desconectarme algo que según de palabras de mis abuelos… mis padres se habían negado rotundamente pues la esperanza era lo que Moria el ultimo.

Habían revisado mis piernas y como ya lo había sospechado estaban paralizadas. No sabia el por que o si esto era algo momentáneo o de por vida. Algo que me aterraba profundamente pues el depender de una silla de ruedas no estaba en mis planes a futuro.

¿Pero que plan me ha salido bien?

Ninguno. Nada de lo que anhelaba se hacia realidad, maldita suerte la que me cargo.

A veces pienso que en mi vida anterior hice algo tan malo pues en esta lo estaba pagando con creces.

Y mi Jacob. El había sufrido la peor parte.

El también había caído en coma con la diferencia que el aun no despertaba.

Me dijeron que cuando habían llegado los rescatistas a sacarnos del auto comprimido entre nosotros. Les sorprendió ver que el estaba aferrado a mi cuerpo como un imán y que al sacarlo aun estaba lucido pues lo único que susurraba era mi nombre… el recordar eso me hizo encogerme aun mas en la pequeña cama.

Lo amaba tanto y hasta este momento me había dado cuenta que lo necesitaba lo que me restara de vida a mi lado para seguir adelante. Sin el no hay un mañana para mi…me niego a que eso pase.

La esperanza de verlo nuevamente era lo único que me quedaba.

Entraban una y otra vez los diversos integrantes de mi familia a preguntarme si necesitaba algo pero como obvia respuesta de mi parte no les contestaba y decidían marcharse para darle el paso al que seguía.

Mi actitud no era la correcta pero como ya les había dicho…hasta el momento en que lo vea voy a hacer lo que me pidan.

Decían que estaba en cuidados intensivos y que era casi imposible poder entrar a verlo.

Pero tenia una posibilidad pues este era el hospital de mi familia así que el romper una regla por complacerme era algo que sabia iban a lograr.

Limpie las lagrimas de mi rostro que ya tenían corriendo desde que me dieron la noticia.

Imagine ver su rostro y acariciarlo. Decirle cuanto lo amaba y que nunca nadie nos separaría. No me importaba nada mas que eso.

Mi estomago gruñía como un león. El hambre me estaba atosigando de una manera devastadora.

Pero me había propuesto probar alimento hasta que me dieran alguna noticia que aliviara mi pesar.

Mi boca estaba reseca y amargosa. No quería ver mi reflejo por ningún lado pues tenia bien claro que mi aspecto seria aterrador.

había adelgazado demasiado en estos días…la carne de los dedos de mis manos estaban pegados al hueso. Y cuando toque mi rostro este estaba igual.

Siempre me había quejado de esos kilitos de mas pero esto era demasiado. No quería ser un esqueleto de esos que están en los automóviles colgados en el retrovisor.

La perilla de la puerta de entrada empezó a girar hasta abrirse por completo.

Una enfermera morena seguida por mi papa venían con una silla de ruedas sonrientes.

Una silla de ruedas…ese era mi futuro.

Traje saliva al verla acercarse a mi cama. Y cerré mis ojos por que estos empezaban a arder aun mas.

-Hija mírame- sentí que levantaban mi rostro y fue la voz de mi papa la que me obligo a verle a los ojos.

Esas hermosas esmeraldas destellaban dejándome atontada. Mi papa era un dios griego con las facciones mas preciosas que halla visto nunca jamás.

-Vamos a verlo…estas lista- me termino de decir y yo solo pude asentir tontamente.

Lo iba a ver…por fin después de tantos minutos rogando este momento se hacia realidad.

Mi padre me tomo entre sus brazos hasta formar una cuna y lo único que pude hacer fue sostenerme de su cuello con mis manos.

Esto me hacia sentir tanta vergüenza.

Me posiciono en la silla de ruedas y la enfermera me llevo hacia la salida dejando a mi progenitor lejos de mi alcance.

Se lo agradecía profundamente me sentía demasiado avergonzada que me viera de esta manera tan…frágil. Como si fuera yo una bebe y no una mujer de 21 años.

Recorrí con la mirada las diversas habitaciones por las que pasábamos. Cada una reflejaba una sensación diferente.

había personas agonizando y otras felices por la llegada de un nuevo ser.

Y ni que hablar de cuando pase junto a los cuneros…ni siquiera pude sostener la mirada mas de un segundo pues algo en mi corazón se había estrujado.

De pronto habíamos parado en un cuarto con cristales por todos lados.

Era su habitación.

Detrás de esa puerta estaba el amor de mi vida luchando contra la muerte por mi culpa…por que yo era la única culpable de que el estuviera de esa manera.

Todo hubiera sido diferente si no hubiera huido como una vil cobarde después de besarlo.

El y yo estaríamos felices junto a mi familia y les hubiéramos ahorrado tanto sufrimiento.

Y de pronto se la puerta se abrí saliendo a su paso su padre Billy.

Lo único que pude hacer fue bajar la mirada. Billy era imponente un hombre grande, moreno y sobre todo muy sonriente. Y ahora solo quedaba un hombre agonizante y todo mi culpa. El siguió caminando sin siquiera saludarme .

No pude mas lleve mi mano a mi pecho me dolía…y mucho mas por que por fin frente a mi estaba el hombre de mi vida conectado a mil cables y vendado de pies a cabeza.

Instintivamente lleve mis manos a los costados de la silla de ruedas y gire las llantas.

Cuando llegue a su lado…lo único que pude hacer fue ahogar un grito que quería salir lo mas fuerte que me permitiera.

Ahí estaba…se podría decir que era una momia pues como ya había dicho lo único que tenia libre de vendas era su hermoso rostro cubierto por hematomas y cicatrices a punto de sanar.

Las lagrimas no paraban de salir como si fuera una lluvia salada. El nudo en mi garganta se había vuelto mas pesado. Mi corazón estaba agitado hasta llegar al punto de querer salirse de mi pecho.

No pude deje caer mi cabeza en su cama aun que lo que mas quisiera era apoyarla en su pecho esta maldita parálisis me lo impedía.

No me di por vencida no este no era el momento para hacerlo, necesitaba esforzarme un poco mas para llegar a su rostro.

¿Y la maldita enfermera? Bien gracias la señorita estaba platicando con otra mujer afuera de la habitación. Que servicial son en el hospital de mi papa.

Con mis manos me sostuve le la orilla de la cama y me arrastre como un gusano hasta lograr quedar sentada en la cama.

Tome mis piernas para posicionarlas a un lado de las de Jacob. Y como pude me recosté sin que lo lastimara. Mi cabeza pegada a su pecho escuchando el sonido lento que su corazón emitía. Un relajante para mi pesar.

-Jacob- le susurre al oído. Con la esperanza de que el me escuchara. Pero nada. Intente varias veces con su nombre pero nada. La rabia se hacia presente pero la melancolía ganaba la batalla. -Mírame estoy aquí- fue lo ultimo que le susurre para después invadir sus labios…

Pip pip pip pip pip pip…el sonido de los satidos de su corazón que emitia la maquina se volvio loca…pip pip pip…

-Jacob mírame estoy aquí….

* * *

ESPERO ME DEJEN REVIEW UN BESO


	4. Bienvenida Masoquista Final

Capitulo 4: Bienvenida Masoquista.

Mi pulso al igual que la maquina se acelero para después quedarse quieto por completo. El sonido chirriante se acabo dejando que solo se escuchara el pitido del respirador. No sabia en que momento cerré mis ojos, pues de lo único que fui conciente fue el momento en que mis labios se unieron a los suyos… fríos y resecos.

Aun que no deseaba separarme de sus labios, use toda mi fuerza de voluntad.

Me daba miedo abrir mis parpados. Pero sin que yo lo pensara estos se abrieron dando paso a la luz del lugar. Tarde unos segundos en que mi vista se centrara en un punto fijo.

Mil emociones me atacaron por todos lados como un remolino atacando un pueblo desprotegido y sin avisar.

Después de que mi respiración fuera anulada, logre que un suspiro retenido saliera de mi pecho haciéndome vibrar. Mi corazón se agito en un dos por tres como el de un colibrí emocionado por el nuevo sabor de la libertad. Algunas lagrimas fueron directo a sus mejillas descoloridas que a pesar de todo aun se podía distinguir su color canela.

La esperanza había florecido nuevamente en mi interior cuando logre ver el brillo anhelado que su mirada emanaba clavados con inquietud en la mía.

Mi Jacob había despertado.

El había despertado de su coma.

No sabia si gritar de la emoción o saltar de la cama gritando por el pasillo el auxilio de las enfermeras.

Un balde lleno de cubos de hielo me volvió a la realidad. Yo estaba invalida y ese privilegio de felicidad se me negaba rotundamente. Trate de que esos pensamientos de autocompasión se borraran de mi cerebro. Ahora lo mas importante era el. Ya después tendría mucho tiempo libre para reflexionar mi sufrimiento.

Su rostro mostraba una profunda confusión y por instinto lleve mis manos a su cara y con ellas encune sus pálidas mejillas. Las acaricie queriendo cerciorarme de que esto no era una mentira. Que era la realidad que por fin vivía.

Sus ojos inspeccionaron todo a nuestro alrededor para después dejarlos fijos nuevamente en los mios. Una corriente eléctrica inundo la mitad de mi cuerpo que servia, haciendo que cada poro que se encontraba atemorizado fuera inundado por una sensación inimaginable de felicidad. Cerro y abrió sus ojos múltiples veces mientras se escuchaba como su boca era inspeccionada por su lengua. Pasaron los segundos en los que yo me dedicaba a fotografiar mentalmente cada rasgo indio de su rostro.

Sus cejas pobladas pero definidas en una línea ancha y negra como el azabache.

Sus ojos rasgados con una profundidad que le daban un toque de misterio a sus orbes oscuras cubiertas por una capa de pestañas extensas y finas como las de un lobo al despertar.

-Renesmee- me susurro interrumpiendo la descripción mental que estaba haciendo de sus rasgos.

El simple sonido de mi nombre salir de sus labios me engrandeció.

Aun que estos estuvieran pálidos y cuarteados no le quitaban ni una pizca adictiva.

Gruesos y delineados con un sabor exquisito cuando es mezclado por su aliento.

No pude mas y una gran sonrisa salio de mi rostro logrando que mis labios se extendieran a su máxima anchura. La felicidad me embargaba pues el aire estaba bañado en ella.

-Jacob- le susurre ahora yo.

No sabia que mas decirle, pues un montón de cosas querían salir de ella como una ola apunto de chocar contra la suave arena de la playa.

No sabia que hacer.

Mi corazón me pedía a gritos que lo besara lo mas rápido que pudiera pues el hecho de tener su respiración rozando mi rostro me hacia querer explotar de pasión y atacarlo cual fiera enjaulada saliendo en liberación.

Aclaro varias veces su garganta seca he de imaginar que sentía la gran necesidad de liquido vital.

-Que hago aquí?-me pregunto aun con su voz rasposa por la sequedad.

No sabia que decirle y los nervios se volvieron a hacer presentes haciendo que mis manos empezaran a temblar, las separe de su rostro para llevarla ahora a mi pecho.

Me dolía pensar que el pudiera odiarme por haberlo hecho pasar por este tormento. Pero juro por mi vida que si Dios me permitiera volver atrás, haría todo lo posible para que el saliera ileso de este suceso tan lamentable, aun implicando en ello que mi vida se hubiera extinguido de este mundo, con tal de verlo sano y completamente integro en su persona. Sin esos malditos cables que giraban a su alrededor tratando por todos los medios que siguiera viviendo.

No sabia cual era mi expresión pero por lo visto el se había quedado quieto esperando una explicación. Una que no sabia si con ella arruinara toda posibilidad de que me diera una oportunidad.

Mordí mi labio inferior con tal osadía que en cualquier momento esperaba que este empezara a sangrar. Deje de lado el dolor que me estaba causando yo misma. Solté mi labio y aspire un poco de oxigeno reteniéndolo unos segundo para después sacarlo en un suspiro…pausado y ligero.

Me sorprendió el nivel de relajación que este causo en mi.

Ahora solo queda lo que Dios diga, en este poco tiempo que tuve de reflexión, me di cuenta que lo único que uno puede hacer en estos casos es esperar a que las cosas se arreglen o por fin terminen de arruinarte.

Una mano calida acuno mi mejilla sorprendiendo mi intento fallido de explicación.

El simple roce de su dedo pulgar me hacia estremecer logrando que un nuevo y casi audible suspiro saliera de mis labios por la agradable sensación.

Me di cuenta como una sonrisa salio de sus labios con gran esfuerzo por su debilidad.

Nunca en mi vida me había dado cuenta que tan hermosa era aun sin que esta que me estaba brindando no fuera la mejor.

Pero también creí jamás enamorarme de alguien tan rápidamente y con solo un simple beso. Por arte de magia las imágenes y las emociones que sentí cuando nos besamos volvieron a aparecer en mi cerebro regresando a mi toda la confianza perdida junto con montón de hormigas que recorrían cada extremidad de mi cuerpo sin omitir ninguna que no se sensibilizara con el contacto.

Claro que tenia que hablar pero por el momento solo me limitaba a disfrutar el calido silencio que se formo con la increíble conexión que tenían nuestras miradas.

No pude evitarlo e imite su acción. Esta vez trate de que mi codo retuviera mi peso mientras una de mis manos viajaba a sus pálida mejilla e hice lo mismo que el. Con mi pulgar rozando cada milímetro de su moreno pómulo… definido y varonil.

Era casi ficticio esta escena tan… especial.

Tipo película romántica donde después de tanto sufrir al final los protagonistas logran ser felices por siempre jamás.

Pero esto cuanto duraría?

Eso no lo sabia, lo único que me quedaba por el momento es gozar cada segundo que la vida me lo permitiera. El dolor que sentía por quedar paralítica paso a segundo plano con solo ver el brillo de sus ojos.

Trate de pegarme mas a el sin importarme el ardor en mi columna vertebral que luchaba a mares y centellas para que mi insensible mitad paralizada se moviera y así poder cumplir mi cometido.

Aleje mi mano y mi rostro para que este se recostara en su pecho. El latido frenético de su corazón servia mas que cualquier analgésico habido y por haber.

Me dedique a hacer el conteo de su alocado corazón al compás con el mío. Era como si estos estuvieran hecho del mismo material y programados para igualaran la misma tonalidad.

Sentí como trato de cambiar su posición para que yo me acomodara mejor pero creo opto por rendirse cuando me aferre mas a su cintura. Lo escuche suspirar haciendo que su aliento llegara directo a mi cabello y un poco rozara se colara hasta mis fosas nasales que ya habían encontrado su marca personal de nueva adiccion.

Beso mi nuca con una simple unió de sus labios, provocando que en mi estomago vacío flotara una marea de mariposas revoloteando sin cesar mientras un cosquilleo se encargaba de recorrer mi espina dorsal. Saco su brazo un poco sin moverme demasiado y su mano empezó a sobar mi espalda con movimientos ligeros y tan sutiles. Esos pequeños detalles me hacían querer llorar.

Jamás en mi vida pensé volverme a enamorar de esta manera tan alocada y desenfrenada como cual adolescente primeriza en las relaciones amorosas. Pero esto me superaba, era algo que me hacia actuar y sentir sin pedir una orden a mi poca cordura.

En este justo momento el que mandaba era mi corazón y no pensaba negarle explayarse a su antojos y sin discusión.

-No me dejes ir- le dije en un susurro que seguro escucho.

No sabia el por que le dije eso y no me importaba investigarlo simplemente quería que el supiera que no quería que se fuera de mi lado jamás.

No lo hacia por miedo de que al enterarse de la verdad me abandonara, lo hacia por que aun después de que tome su decisión, sepa que sea cual sea , no deseo que el se valla de mi lado. Su pecho se inflo un poco como una clara muestra de que me entendió y lo que venia después no iba a ser algo fácil de esclarecer. Trate de relajarme una vez mas haciendo el conteo de su ritmo cardiaco.

Tenia que ser sincera y contarle la verdad de una vez por todas.

Pero cual era la verdad?...que yo soy la culpable de todo por lo que esta pasando y que no soy una mujer pura que deba merecer su cariño pues ya estaba descompuesta y aun estaba insegura de que tuviera alguna solución.

También estaba el factor de poder quedar paralítica de la cintura para abajo con la minima posibilidad de poderme cuidar sola. El tenia el derecho a saberlo y anhelaba ser yo la que se lo dijera.

-Jacob perdóname- empecé a decirle con tono de suplica luchando contra los sollozos y quejidos que me impedían hablar.

Me di cuenta que había inhalado aire para contestarme pero preferí apresurarme antes de que sus pálidos labios hicieran algún movimiento que lo hiciera sacar el sonido agudo de su garganta.

- Por mi culpa estas en esta cama y conectado a estos malditos cables.- no lo pude evitar y deja que mis lagrimas fueran derramadas en su pecho cubierto por vendajes que trataban de soldar sus costillas rotas por el impacto. Rememore cada palabra que me dijo mi padre sobre sus fracturas.

En su cráneo tenia una lesión que no llego a tocar su encéfalo pero si había provocado que este se inflamara en la parte frontal y que si no se controlaba a tiempo las consecuencias a largo plazo serian fatales. Era por eso que le tuvieron que inducir el coma para que los daños no fueran a afectar mas allá de lo que ya estaba hecho. Había perdido demasiada sangre en el transcurso de su llegada al hospital pero no paso a mayores.

Varias raspaduras y miles de hematomas se hacían presentes en diversas partes de su cuerpo. Unas cuantas costillas rotas que no llegaron a perforar ningún órgano vital. Aun que no sabia agrandes rasgos cada una de sus fracturas, con lo poco que me había dicho mi padre me era suficiente para darme cuenta que lo que había pasado no era mas que un milagro.

Un milagro que los dos estuviéramos vivos con la simple dicha de respirar.

Y no tenia que quejarme de nada ahora solo me quedaba ver mas allá de mis ojos y aferrarme a que las cosas se van a solucionar ya sea para bien o para mal.

-Necesito ser sincera con tigo ahora que me han dado la oportunidad- continúe aun un poco nerviosa- tienes que saber que te amo-me acurruque un poco mas contra su pecho impidiendo verlo a los ojos- no deseo que te alejes de mi pero es tu derecho elegir- volvía a suspirar.

-Ness- de su pecho salio la voz ronca nombrándome, haciendo que me pusiera aun mas nerviosa. No podía dejar que el me interrumpiera cuando estaba tratando de sincerarme. Subí mi rostro empañado por las lagrimas y oprimí con un dedo sus labios, silenciando sus palabras para poder continuar pero el se movió saliendo de mi agarre.

-Pequeña tu no me amas- sus ojos rasgados me veían penetrantes… pensaba interrumpirlo pero algo en su tono de voz me hizo frenar-no se que nos paso- su entrecejo se frunció y alejo su mirada hacia el techo blanco de la habitación-me alegra saber que haz regresado-aclaro un poco su garganta reseca haciendo un sonido cuando trago saliva levantando un poco su manzana de Adán- no se el por que me pides perdón ni mucho menos que es lo que yo tengo que elegir.

-Peero…tuuu…no…recuerdas loo que pasoo antes del accidente- titubeé cada una de las palabras que trataba de decir pero los sollozos retenidos mezclados con el nerviosismo me lo impedían.

-Accidente?- cuestiono volviendo a su rostro hacia mi. La confusión se reflejaba en cada milímetro de su cara entrecerrando su ojo derecho y ladeando un poco su cabeza.

-Si no recuerdas que estuviste con migo en el mirador- esta vez mi voz sonó un poco mas decidida o eso quise pensar, por lo menos esta vez no había sonado como una entupida chillona.

El rostro moreno de Jacob era todo un enigma. Movió sus ojos de izquierda a derecha una y otra vez como tratando de leer dentro de su cabeza los recuerdos que yo le comentaba. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando a menos que el…

-No pequeña estas confundida no recuerdo nada de eso- ladeo su cabeza un poco sacudiendo las ideas que lo rodeaban.

Y justo lo que menos me esperaba…paso.

Me quede ahí en estado de shock.

Sin que ningún músculo hiciera el mínimo esfuerzo de moverse. Sosteniendo la respiración dentro de mis pulmones infectados de tabaco y alejando mis manos de su cuerpo para que estas sostuvieran los pedazos de mi pecho que imploraban la expulsión de aquel órgano que ya no tenia uso alguno en este cuerpo destrozado por dentro y por fuera. Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas tan rápido que me hizo marear…revolviendo los ácidos que acompañaban a mi vacío estomago. Las ganas de vomitar me hicieron sudar frío. Mis huesudos dedos se entrelazaron entre ellos queriendo sostener el alma que estaba empeñada en largarse lo mas lejos que pudiera.

El silencio se sumo en la blanca habitación del hospital.

Escuchaba el goteo del suero y del respirador.

Los pasos de los tacones en el pasillo mezclados con murmullos eran la música de fondo que cruzaban mis oídos.

No quería imaginarme la verdad que estaba frente a mis ojos.

A mi cerebro lo atacaron un millar de ideas que ansiaba fueran irreales. Pero lo que mas me encogían de dolor, eran los puñales filosos que entraban y salían de mi corazón atacándolo sin piedad alguna y con toda la saña del mundo.

Mi Jacob no recuerda nuestra noche especial. No recordaba nuestro beso…

Por que? Que hice para merecer toda esta crueldad. Acaso fui alguna asesina en serie sádica o peor aun la creadora de algún virus mortal que mato a toda una población.

-Estas bien- escuche su voz preocupada y lo único que logre hacer fue bajar mi rostro y subirlo en señal de afirmación, no supe de donde había sacado las fuerzas de para sonreír.

Aleje mi rostro cuando su mano gruesa se aproximaba a el.

Y ahora que tenia que hacer? Hacerlo recordar con mis palabras o dejarlo ser feliz sin la carga pesada que puedo soy yo.

Si eso era lo que tenia que hacer. El no merecía a este monstruo que todo destruía cuando alguien se acercaba a el. Tal vez así la única que se consumía en su miserable vida seria yo…

Me declaro culpable de los cargos que se me acusas…enamorarme ilógicamente y engrandeciendo ilusiones que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza. Yo sola me iba a condenar atando la gruesa soga a mi cuello para saltar al vacío esperando un final.

-Si Jacob creo que estoy alucinando un poco- aleje mi rostro de su vista pues no gozaba de la dicha de ser buena mentirosa- discúlpame pensé que eras Demitri debo estar volviéndome loca por querer verlo- me encogí de hombros restándole importancia a mis mentiras con tal de que el me creyera.

Debía otorgarme un Oscar por esta actuación tan creíble pues apuesto que nadie se daría cuenta del polvo que se esparcía dentro de mi cuando todo sentimiento fue partido en millares de partes al saber esta verdad. Agradecí que los calmantes que le habían puesto no lo hicieran procesar con facilidad mi comportamiento.

Me separe de su cuerpo hasta quedar en el filo de la camilla. Logre con mucho esfuerzo sentarme con las manos en mis costados. Me deslice hasta la cabecera recargando mi inútil cuerpo en el. Tome mis tiesas piernas con mis manos y estas colgaron casi llegando al suelo de vitropiso blanco.

Como anhelaba que estas sirvieran para salir corriendo lejos de aquí…donde me sentía tan humillada y poca cosa.

-Te vas?- su voz sonaba un poco diferente o tal vez era el hecho de que no estaba al 100% en mis cinco sentidos.

-Si creo que el dolor esta regresando.

-Ness- saque el aire de mis pulmones y logre juntar un poco de valor para poderlo ver a los ojos. Gire un poco y un nudo en mi garganta se acumulo cuando me encontré con su mirada. Sus ojos me inspeccionaban de la misma manera. Pidiendo una explicación que no sabia como darle. –Que nos paso? Dijiste que chocamos pero no recuerdo haberte visto desde que te fuiste de la cuidad.- su pastosa voz sonaba clamando una respuesta que despejara las dudas que yo le había puesto en su fallida memoria.

Tragué saliva amarga e intente que una idea se viniera a mi cabeza.

-Yo choque contra un camión- me encogí de hombros nuevamente restándole importancia mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos. –Pero no se que haces tu aquí…-finalice regresando mi rostro hacia la puerta de cristal por que una lagrima empezaba a hacer el recorrido en mi rostro. Esperaba que nadie le dijera la verdad pero aliviaba un poco mi martirio el hecho de que nadie supo de mis falsas ilusiones con el mejor amigo de mis tíos. Me atragantaría con esos recuerdos hasta el ultimo respiro que den mis pulmones. Fingiría amnesia cuando alguien me pregunte sobre esa noche fatal. Solo esperaba que mi padre no usara su don de traspasar mis barreras y descubra la verdad. Sacudí mi cabeza del huracán que arrasaba con partir en dos los cimientos que aun quedan de mi cordura.

Quería salir de aquí lo mas pronto que me fuera posible pero no sabia como regresar a la silla de ruedas sin caerme en el intento.

Suficiente dolor estoy sufriendo como para que Jacob sienta lastima por esta pobre invalida.

Aun que de algo estaba segura si no me caí frente a el…nunca podría pasar alguna otra cosa que me dañara mas de lo que ya he pasado. El olvidar a mi primer amor y sustituirlo por un hombre al que destruí en la misma noche haciendo que perdiera los recuerdos mas hermosos que guardare en mi interior por siempre. Imagine mi vida lejos de Jacob y no pude evitar encogerme con el solo hecho de pensarlo. Estaba consiente de que saliendo del hospital lo primero que haría seria tomar el primer avión que llegara lo mas lejos de Fork claro si es que podria ponerme en pie debía formar el plan B de huida después.

La pregunta aquí era… ¿podría alejarme de Jacob sin destruirme mas en el intento?

Limpie con el dorso de mi mano la lagrima traicionera que rodaba mi mejilla y me dispuse a hablarle a la enfermera para que me auxiliara.

Pero una figura diminuta estaba postrada en el marco de la puerta corrediza de cristal.

Una mujer tímida con gafas y cabello liso y negro nos observaba detenidamente.

Recordaba haberla visto en algún lugar pero mi cabeza no estaba como para carburar alguna idea concreta.

-Jacob- grito corriendo con rapidez hasta la camilla.

De un segundo a otro estaba hincada sobando la mano de Jacob. Lo veía de una forma como si lo idolatrara. Un abultado vientre estaba siendo disimulado por un amplio vestido estampado que favorecía su pálida piel pero antes de poder observarla mas mis ojos se empañaron cuando postro sus labios con ternura contra los de el y esta fue correspondida. Fui presente de un beso corto pero lleno de amor. Una unión ligera de labios moviéndose lentamente mostrando las ansias que sentían por tenerse cerca.

Ahora la recordaba ella era…

Ángela Weber.

La tímida secretaria de mi madre y fiel amiga de batallas contra los pocos derechos que tenían las mujeres en el estado.

Esta fue la gota que derramo mi poca cordura. Me sentí desfallecer y alcance a ver como el acariciaba su mejilla con sus dedos acercando su otra mano al abultado vientre de la tímida mujer que le sonreía justo cuando todo se volvió borroso. El vacío se hizo presente y no supe en que momento perdí el equilibrio hasta que me estrelle contra el frío piso de la habitación y golpeando mi cabeza contra la maldita silla de ruedas haciendo que recobrando la conciencia perdida.

Se escucho el crujido de algo dentro de mi y un grito ensordecedor salio de mi garganta desgarradose en el proceso. El dolor era insoportable pero no se comparaba con lo que sentía en el corazón. Unos brazos me tomaron los hombros acurrucándome en el regazo de la dueña y futura madre de los hijos de Jacob.

Ángela me suplicaba que me calmara pero no lo podía hacer. Me dolía todo…por dentro y por fuera. La voz de la mujer mezclada con los gritos de Jacob que luchaba contra su obstruida libertad haciendo que el sonido de los aparatos se volvieran locos sin parar.

Ahora me daba cuenta que es mejor nunca decir nunca por que las cosas que vienen después pueden llegar a ser peor. Y un claro ejemplo era esto…me sentía desfallecer por la agonía de mi sufrimiento.

Destrozando mi vida me daba cuenta que no me podría alejar de Jacob aun que el ya estuviera con otra pues lo único que iba a lograr era matarme en su ausencia como una vil cobarde. Conteste mentalmente a la pregunta que segundos antes me había hecho…No.

Esa era la simple respuesta automática que dio mi pobre conciencia. No puedo alejarme de Jacob…no puedo. Me grite por dentro una y otra vez mientras mi cuerpo convulsionaba.

Una idea surco mi cabeza haciéndome sonreír por dentro mitigando el dolor que me estaba carcomiendo.

Y si el me quería como una simple amiga… eso mismo iba a ser para el.

Aun sin importarme el daño que esto me pueda causar. Por que así soy… una masoquista que sigue atada a las cadenas de su egoísmo con tal de verlo sonreírle a su mujer… aun que el este con otra seguiré de cerca su felicidad viviéndola como si fuera la mía mientras me parto el alma en miles de fragmentos al verlo profesarse amor con alguien que no soy yo… preferiría verlo feliz con una mujer que lo ame a estar lejos pensando a diario que será de el.

Bienvenida disfruta tu reinado de sufrimiento y goza flagelarte cuando día a día el amor de tu vida es feliz con la otra…esa que ya le había dado el regalo mas grande del mundo…ser padre.

Una multitud se arremolino a mi alrededor y los delicados dedos de la embarazada fueron remplazados por unas manazas que ya conocía. Los rizos rubios y mirada enigmática de mi tío Jasper lograron que dejara de gritar relajándome al instante para después dejarme llevar entre sus brazos que ya me acunaban entre ellos como si fuera yo una bebe. Deje que mi vista se centrara en la habitación que estaba a punto de abandonar para ver como otro tumulto en batas blancas obstruían que me llevara la imagen del hombre indio que amaba. Logre visualizar como Ángela tomaba su vientre con sus dos manos gritando desesperara pero no sabia el por que…ella me apreciaba por ser la hija de su patrona pero nada mas. Desee que mi entupida mala suerte no le causara algún daño ni a ella ni al bebe.

Sonreí al imaginarme un bebe moreno con grandes ojos azabache en los brazos de su padre, quien lo acurrucaba en su pecho y se movía meciéndolo entre sus manos…el seria feliz y con eso me bastaba.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo logre sentirme en paz con migo misma y me deje llevar por la oscuridad tranquilizante en la que me estaba hundiendo.

-Renesmee nooooooo.

La paz me embargo de pies a cabeza dejando a un lado el agudo ardor que había sentido momentos atrás. La sonrisa de Jacob ilumino la oscuridad como si fuera un sol…mi propio sol. El había alumbrado mis últimos momentos de felicidad como una persona normal. Después de este momento ya no seria la misma Renesmee que una vez vivió, gozo, sonrío, lloro y sufrió. Después de esto yo seria un zombie que solo seguiría adelante por el hecho de seguir flagelándose y así sentirse viva gozando el dolor que sufría su herido corazón.

Frente a mi apareció un paraíso lleno de vegetación que era iluminada por el astro rey a su máximo esplendor. Los rayos de sol hacían que el azul del mar se viera en un anaranjado destellante. Y justo a un lado de un árbol gigante estaba una mujer con un vestido de seda blanco…se veía hermosa. Sus mejillas de tonalidad melocotón y sus rizos cobrizos se movían con el viento. Ella sonreía cuando sus pies desnudos tocaron la arena, entre sus manos sostenía una bella flor…una lila. Se arrodillo y dejo que la marea se llevara de sus manos la lila que ahora flotaba en el mar.

"Uno, dos, tres…despejen." – la imagen se hizo borrosa cuando escuche una voz desesperada gritando esas palabras. Preferí no darle importancia y me focalice a visualizar el paraíso terrenal.

Recobre la nitidez de la bella imagen cuando me di cuenta como un angel de piel morena y grandes alas blancas bajaba del cielo lentamente con tal gracia que me dejo anonadada. Su belleza ofusco mi vista pues su resplandor era aun mayor que el del astro rey.

"Uno, dos, tres…despejen."

Otra vez se volvió borrosa con la diferencia de que esta vez una punzada cruzo mi pecho.

Despeje mis ideas para cerciorarme de que la mujer que estaba entre los árboles era yo…y que el angel moreno estaba frente a mi con el torso desnudo alzando su mano para que yo la tomara…esos ojos, esa sonrisa y esa piel canela era la de mi Jacob. Fue en ese momento en el que no dude ni un segundo mas y le ofrecí mi delgada mano tomándola fuertemente entre las suyas

-Bienvenida Masoquista haz llegado a tu reino.- me dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza apresando su cuerpo contra el mío en un calido abrazo dejándome sin palabras.

-No me dejes ir- esta vez sabia por que salían esas palabras de mi boca.

Unos labios gruesos y rojos como las cerezas se juntaron con los mios en un beso lleno de pasión…la necesidad de mi cuerpo estaba a flor de piel cuando introduje pausadamente mi húmeda lengua en su calida boca en el momento que el me dio el acceso. Esto era lo que mas necesitaba…el calor de mi angel solar que limpiaba con su brillo toda la maldad y el sufrimiento que durante tantos años he acumulado en mi débil cuerpo.

-Jamás- sentencio volviendo a unir nuestros labios en un baile sensual.

Entre en razón por un segundo para darme cuenta que todo se acabo. Mi mortalidad se extinguió como la ceniza de un cigarrillo consumido abandonado en un cenicero…pero si este era mi castigo de haberlo sabido hace mucho tiempo yo misma acabo con mi sufrimiento. No quería pensar en mis padres ni en el resto de mi familia ni el daño que esto les pueda causar. Pero espero comprendan que yo cumplí mi cometido en el mundo mortal…destruir al destruirme.

Y este era el precio que debía pagar con crecer e intereses.

La Renesmee masoquista ha llegado a su paraiso terrenal y esta dispuesta a gozar con el angel que la vino a salvar. Por que yo soy suya…

"Uno, dos, tres…despejen."

Gritos, sollozos y lloriqueos fueron la música que fue remplazada con el sonido de las gaviotas que volaban en el mar y el choque de las olas contra la calida arena mezclado con el himno a la felicidad.

Un aire caliente me lleno por completo los poros de mi cuerpo.

Abrazada junto a mi Jacob la luz se volvía mas tenue y un diminuto querubín de cabellos rizados vino hacia mi enredándose entre mis manos completando mi felicidad. Y como miles de veces soñé mi bebe era mujer… mi pequeña y hermosa mujercita a la que por fin conocía. Por fin el triangulo estaba completo grapando los pedazos rotos de mi alma con besos y caricias. Mi Jacob y mi Casandra unidos a mi por la eternidad…

Por que yo siempre seré su Renesmee "Muñeca" Cullen Swann esa que después de tanto sufrir por fin es feliz a su lado.

Por que despues de todo los finales felices si existen...

FIN

* * *

Ciento mucho la equivocacion con el otro capitulo es dificil subirlos cuando la computadora que usas no es tuya y no le sabes a nada jajaja un beso Y Dan este es el capitulo final ...espero sus criticas por favor son muy importantes para mi para solucionar mis errores fururos


	5. Las cadenas del egoismo

**MASOQUISTA**

**Summary:** Por que acepto el daño que te hicieron mis caricias. Porque aun si querer darme cuenta sigo atada a las cadenas de mi egoísmo…siempre tuya Renesmee.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de S.M. La trama y el dolor son míos…muchas gracias por terminar de leerla aun con todo y la demora.

**Epilogo**

**Capitulo 4**

**-Las cadenas del egoísmo-**

Han pasado algunos años con sus respectivos días, horas, minutos y segundos en lo que ya no se sabe contar ni con un reloj. En donde el respirar era solo un acto que se hacía por cotidianidad. El dolor infligido estaba empezando a provocar una llaga que ardía con el roce del recuerdo de un tal vez. Edward Cullen suspiro tratando de no llorar, ya estaba cansado de vivir de esa manera…si es que a eso se le llama vivir. Aquel joven doctor tomo una taza de café bien cargado por enésima vez en este empezar del día. Las tazas eran rellenadas por la mano delgada de su esposa…Isabella Swan. Pálida aun más de lo normal se debatía en preguntar o callar. Tenía miedo ya que desde hacía ya mucho tiempo la respuesta no cambiaba jamás.

Algunas platicas monótonas pero sin entrar al punto clave. El amor entre ellos empezaba a decaer ya que su atención simplemente ya no estaba en el aire que respiraban. La cara demacrada y las extensas ojeras maquillaban el rostro perfecto de esta pareja. Múltiples noches sin dormir algunas en vela y otras en shock. Las cosas no iban bien ya lo único que reinaba era la desesperanza. El desayuno constaba de alguna que otra fruta que dejaban a medio comer junto al pan con mermelada. Su jugo de naranja era agrio pero eso no les importaba. La acidez que sentían por dentro no era más que aquella ulcera que tenían en su panza. Una pregunta flotaba en el aire a sabiendas que no la podrían responder. Como hacerlo si todo era confuso a su alrededor. Tanto tiempo luchando contra aquel demonio que los estaba persiguiendo. Ese demonio que los dejos marcados desde que ella ya no estaba. Desde que la pequeña Renesmee no dormía en su techo ni se acostaba en su cama en la recamara continua de la principal en la que dormían.

Como disfrutar estar juntos en la misma mesa en la que sus risas se oían…donde sus palabras les tocaban el alma. Simplemente no podían ni querían remplazar o deshacerse de su recuerdo de haber faltado a este lecho de familia unida.

Edward estaba pensativo tal vez buscaba un porque a todo este drama, intentaba por todos los medios imaginarla entrando por la puerta con sus rizos cobrizos que se movían al son del viento. Ver su encantadora sonrisa dirigida solo para el mostrando sus blancos dientes y estirando sus gruesos labios rojos que contrastaban con el tono pálido de su rostro pero resaltaba mas con sus bellas mejillas sonrojadas. Igual que su madre se repitió mentalmente moviéndose ligeramente para apreciarla mientras ella jugaba con el tenedor que partía en dos la rebanada de melón solo para jugar con el. Se notaba triste pero eso no era novedad ya que le parecía normal. Toda gota de alegría se derramo el mismo día que ella no volvió. Se negó a recordar y quiso borrar todo rastro de su mente infestada de información. Su trabajo lo entretenía mientras atendía a sus pacientes pero no era a quien deseaba curar. No era a quien deseaba abrazar mientras le daba la noticia de su alivio en su enfermedad. No podía y se negaba a sentirse igual de derrotado que todos los días.

Sorbió nuevamente su café deleitándose con el exceso de cafeína que colapsaba sus papilas gustativas.

Bella seguía pensando en el recuerdo de un ayer. En donde se dio el lujo de abrazar y besar a su hija. Su hija…pensó mientras una daga le atravesaba el corazón. Devastada e idiotizada una mezcla singular para una mujer que estuvo en la gloria y de pronto cayo. Abandono todo rastro de mujer triunfante para sumirse en su habitación. Releí a diario sus tantos libros de fantasía y amor alucinado cientos de formas en las que Renesmee llegaría por detrás de ella y la invitaría a acompañarla a su oscuro rincón. Creaba historias en las que la muñeca Cullen despertaba de su letargo logrando que aquellos ojos achocolatados recuperaran el destello alumbrante que le regrese el alma a su cuerpo cansado de fingir que todo está bien. Sus fantasías eran inmensas pero es una lástima que ni aun que el mundo entero la ayude a imaginar sus metas y se hicieran realidad.

La decisión fue mutua y retiraron todo rastro de comida. Uno se dedico a recoger mientras el otro aventaba al fregadero los trastes sucios sin ganas de lavarlos. En fin que más daba amontonar otra torre de platos y vasos si de todos modos eso es lo que los entretendría.

El timbre del celular de Edward los hipnotizo sin ganas de contestar. Alguna urgencia médica pensó así que aun sin ganas de hacerlo lo saco del bolso del pantalón y el nombre que apareció lo dejo en shock.

Carlisle…su padre Carlisle. Hacia algunos días que no lo veía pues estaba enclaustrado en aquel cuarto de hospital.

-Te necesito ahora mismo-la voz del joven se escucho retumbante en la habitación-No tardes- fue todo lo que dijo para después colgar. El corazón del médico empezó a saltar como maniático que desea apuñalar su pecho para salir corriendo sin deseos de regresar.

Le dio una rápida mirada a su esposa y esta pareció entender su apresurarían.

Salieron corriendo sin decir nada más.

El recorrió ya se lo sabían de memoria y como no hacerlo si lo repasaban 3 veces al día.

Un presentimiento los invadió algo vendría y no sabían si estarían preparados para lo que les dirían.

Pronto llegaron y se bajaron apresurados hacia el interior del recinto en el que tanto sufrían.

Ahí estaba toda la familia reunida.

Sus padres, hermanos y demás allegados.

Pero alguien sobresalía.

Un hombre alto, moreno y con ojos negros como el aura que emanaban carente de todo sentimiento de alegria. Se veía pensativo y silencioso con un toque salvaje al estar recargado contra uno de los muros. Su chaqueta de cuero y sus botas gastadas le daban aquel estilo desaliñado que desde hace tiempo había adoptado como suyo sin que nadie le dijera algo ya que no los escuchaba.

Su mundo estaba sumido en las dudas y las culpas.

Jacob…Jacob Black. Si él estaba ahí. Melancólico como siempre y sin querer socializar. Su vida monótona seguía igual… en los días trabajaba y en las noches se quedaba aguardando lo que todos añoraban. Mientras algunos se saludaban el aguardo en las sombras hasta que llego su turno de estrechar la mano con el doctor. Sus miradas se compenetraron tanto que una ola de emociones los estreso.

No dijeron nada pero el silencio los atonto.

Jacob se preguntaba miles de cosas. Pensaba en cómo lograr que le dijeran las respuestas que le negaban desde aquel trágico día en la habitación.

Volvió a repasar lo que su mente le permitió. En donde por fin descubrió lo que su cerebro bloqueo. Aquello que el maldito accidente le borro. Una noche mágica en donde se enamoro de la pelirroja atrabancada con la que tantas veces rio y lloro.

Nadie dijo nada solo se limitaron a sentarse en las bancas que se encontraban entre las blancas paredes de ese salón.

Suspiro soltando con fuerza el aire retenido que sus pulmones guardaron con anterioridad.

Renesmee.

La única palabra que su mente adoraba…el nombre de su muñeca.

La amaba aun después de que el tiempo se la arrebato.

Días después de que fue dado de alta su memoria recupero. Todo completamente todo. Cada palabra y frase usada. Las cosas que sintió y como fue el hecho de terminar perdiendo la razó con la yema de su dedo su labio inferior cuando la imagen y sensación de aquel beso lo hizo vibrar de emoción. Se reclamo no recordarlo y se culpaba de que ella lo allá mirado besando a otra mientras la noche anterior sus labios jugaban bajo la capa estrellada.

Ángela su mejor amiga Ángela Weber. Se sintió nuevamente culpable cuando le revelo la verdad y mucho mas por el hijo que esta tiene en el vientre necesitaría a un padre…aun que el no lo fuera biológicamente su conciencia lo había convencido de reemplazarlo.

Que lastima que de pronto la verdad lo abrumara al darse cuenta que no la podría amar ya que su corazón estaba entregado.

Ella seguía amando a Ben y ni sus golpizas la harían retroceder atrás.

Jacob no pudo hacer nada cuando ella regreso con el…solo le deseo buena suerte y esperaba que en el futuro su cabeza reaccionara y viera la clase de hombre que la estaba dañando.

Eso le daba el camino libre para recuperarse de la triste noticia que le abrió el corazón en miles de pedazos.

La llegada de un hombre vestido de blanco hizo que todos voltearan a ver hacia su dirección.

Carlisle tenía melancolía dibujada en su hermoso rostro.

Hizo una señal para que lo siguieran y estos lo hicieron sin emitir ni una sola palabra. Entraron dudosos al recinto y las esperanzas que guardaban se volvieron a esfumar cuando notaron que todo seguía igual. Unos volvieron a llorar y otros oprimieron sus puños por la rabia de no poder lograr nada. Una cama guardaba el cuerpo inerte de una mujer. Junto a ella miles de rosas que eran cambiadas día con día se veían ya marchitas. Las paredes blancas y la luz cegadora hacían una vista empalagosa.

Pero lo que más observaban todos era a esa mujer…

-Es hora hijo- empezó a hablar Carlisle con un pesar que ni siquiera se podía descifrar-No podemos seguirla manteniendo así…ella no lo querría.

-Y tu que sabes lo que ella querría papa- grito con tanta rabia Edward mientras era controlado por su hermano Jasper que lo sostenía.

-Hijo entiende su cuerpo ya no puede seguir así…ella no quiere vivir. Le he practicado por 5 años cientos de estudios y no existe nada que la mantenga de este modo. Por eso te digo que ella no lo querría…crees que le gustaría verlos de este modo. A todos- apunto a cada uno con su dedo índice mientras buscaba más palabras que los hicieran entrar en razón. Algo tan difícil de hacer que ni el mismo se quería convencer.- Consumidos por las noches y muertos por los días…Nefasta vida ¿no creen?- pregunto para la sorpresa de los presente. El doctor jamás les había hablado de ese modo tan…atroz.-¿Acaso creen que despierte? Su coma ya no es normal…sus signos vitales se debilitan y ni siquiera puedo seguir administrándole suero porque sus venas se han roto-grito frustrado queriendo golpear algo pero solo lo dejo en ademan sin terminar la acción.-Ya no se puede hijo…deja de ser egoísta-finalizo rompiéndose el corazón.

Jacob no podía hablar ni sabía que decir.

Si ni el padre podía detener esta situación que caso tenia si el no era mas que un intruso en esta habitación.

Un grito ahogado salió del pecho de Bella al mismo tiempo que sus piernas desfallecían. Se quedo abrazada de las piernas de su marido…y empezó a llorar.

Que más le quedaba. Las palabras habían sellado el pacto de este día.

Cinco años…cinco malditos años en los que vivian postrados en esta habitación a la espera de que Renesmee diera señales de volver a ver la luz del sol. Pero nada ni siquiera un signo de mejoría ni una falta de malicia.

Ya no quedaba nada…solo lo que el viento se llevo.

Renesmee vivía en su mundo de fantasía…en aquel que ella misma creía seria su final feliz…donde no existe el ayer ni existe el después. En donde vive en momento sin querer salir de ahí…su mundo mágico la disolvió hasta retenerla por su propia voluntad sin ganas de regresar jamás. Aquel en que el paraíso dibujado cobraba vida al ser manejado como presente sin ganas de regresar a su triste realidad.

Mientras en este mundo real la pinta dramática no dejaba buena trama a esta tragica historia.

Carlisle recibió la autorización y se preparo para darle el adiós a su nieta…su querida nieta.

Edward estaba devastado pero la esperanza lo había mantenido cegado.

Pensó que después de tanto sufrir su hija tal vez abriría los ojos de nuevo para regresar con ella a su hogar. En donde volvería a estar bajo su techo, comer junto a él y reír de cualquier hermoso momento.

Pero no ya no podía seguir negándose la realidad.

El día que su hija entro en coma poco a poco su alma se desgajo.

Se preguntaba el porqué haberla dejado como un vegetal después de resucitarla.

¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en matarlo de a poco? Algún pecado mortal debió haber cometido.

La habitación se quedo en silencio.

Carlisle derramo una fina gota salada cuando su dedo casi tocaba el botón que mantenía respirando a su nieta.

El sonido de "T" se alargo cuando la maquina se apago.

Ahora si su corazón había dejado de latir sin aquellos aparatos que la ayudaban a vivir.

Una enfermera que se tomo el privilegio de quitar los cables y agujas de las manos se apresuro para abandonar la habitación.

Uno a uno iban saliendo…Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper y Esme.

Querían irse a llorar fuera de ahí. Querían irse para darles el espacio de despedirse…Edward cayó derrotado junto a su esposa mientras el sonido de sus rodillas estallaba contra el piso de madera.

Clamaban clemencia y pedían piedad. El dolor ya no les podía hacer mas.

Jacob por su parte no sabía qué hacer. Seguía parado en el mismo estado de shock…su pecho ya no quería seguir inflándose ni su cabeza seguir analizando. ¿Suicidio? Que mas daba si ya no le quedaba nada.

Carlisle mantenía su semblante de derrota con su cabeza unida a la pared.

El aire era denso y demasiado pesado para ser respirado.

Renesmee la pequeña Renesmee que egoísta se ha portado. Prefiriendo quedarse en su mundo imaginario…atada a unas cadenas que esta noche la han liberado. Que egoísta Renesmee. Que maldita eres pequeña muñeca de ojos achocolatados.

La melancolía se unió al oxigeno y se dejo ver presente entre el charco de lagrimas que estaba siendo derramado.

Corazones rotos, esperanzas marchitas y penas amargas le dan la bienvenida a esta masoquista.

Solo queda decir que aun existe un mañana que debe ser realizado…ojala la esperanza reviva nuevamente para que vivan el futuro que se les viene encima.

Ahora si solo queda darle sepultura a esta mujer que tanto caos a causado. Que entierren sus restos entre la tierra y bajo esa lapida que diga…

Siempre suya Renesmee…Amada mujer, hija, sobrina y nieta.

QUE EN PAZ DESCANSE.

Fingiendo que el masoquista se fue entre los dedos de la destructiva Renesmee…

Vive el hoy y vive el mañana…al fin de cuentas todo se acaba y este era el resultado de aquellas caricias que tanto los dañaron.

Por fin después de 20 años la termine…estuvo difícil. Lo siento si no es lo que esperaban pero es lo que de pronto mis dedos decidieron escribir. Deje de lado las miles de hojas que planee y abrí mi mente a este final inesperado. Creo que no estuvo tan mal pero ustedes deciden ya que son las que tienen la última palabra. Muchas gracias por terminar junto a mi esta difícil historia (La más difícil que he escrito por que es algo que es real) Que mas quisiéramos todos que el capitulo anterior fuera así…de cuento de hadas pero yo no soy así de fantasiosa. Me gusta el drama y la realidad espero que con este capítulo lo demuestre. Si no acepto que me digan todo por un review…muchas gracias ahora voy por el siguiente capítulo de otra historia. Estoy actualizando todas hehe. Un beso y las quiero…muchas gracias por leerme.


End file.
